


Breeding Ground: Dragon Does Arianna

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Queen Arianna of Corona tests to see if Prince Hadrian is qualified to be king. Part of the MILFs of May 2019, first posted on my blog on May 16th, 2020.
Relationships: Queen Arianna of Corona (Disney)/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 22





	Breeding Ground: Dragon Does Arianna

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 16th, 2019 as part of the MILFs of May 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Arianna(Queen Arianna from Tangled-Parts of MILFs of May 2019).**   
****

* * *

**  
**  
In a matter of days, Hadrian Peverell, the handsome lord, was about ready to wed Princess Rapunzel, and they would be the King and Queen of Corona. There was just one last step before the marriage had been official and Arianna called Hadrian into the throne room to get the ball rolling on that particular part.  
  
“You wished to see me, your highness?” Hadrian asked.  
  
Arianna, Queen at least for the moment, smiled. She ruled admirably since the death of her husband, but it would be a bit nicer to step back and go straight to an advisory capacity as opposed to having all of the responsibilities.  
  
“I need you know whether or not you’re fit to be King,” Arianna said in a matter of fact matter. “Keeping the royal bloodline moving for another generation is important, therefore….I need to see how physically fit you are. And besides, it would not do well for the people of Corona to have a King who was not up to performing even the most base of duties.”  
  
Hadrian just smiled. Really should ask Rapunzel whether or not he was up for it.  
  
“Of course not,” Hadrian said. “Anything you want.”  
  
“Lovely.”  
  
Arianna stripped down to her undergarments, revealing her sexy body to Hadrian. Her eyes, locking onto Hadrian, burned with pleasure. She undressed the soon to be King, slowly, revealing Hadrian’s muscular body, without an ounce of fat on it. Arianna appraised his body, so good so far. She leaned in and kissed Hadrian with fiery passion. Hadrian returned the kiss and put his hands on Arianna’s backside, sending her all the way over the top.  
  
Despite being the mother of his wife to be, Arianna still held a lot of youth, with a firm ass, nice supple breasts, a flat stomach, and long, smooth legs. Hadrian canvased her body with touches and allowed Arianna to strip him of his underwear to expose his big hard cock to the world.  
  
“That’s for me, isn’t it?” Arianna asked. “Have you been harboring secret lustful thoughts for your future mother-in-law all of this time, Hadrian? Mmm?”  
  
With that “mmm” Arianna squeezed Hadrian’s package and got the very obvious reaction she intended to get. Arianna dragged her tongue down across her lips, moistening them ever so slightly. Edging a bit closer to Hadrian and putting his huge cock in position to be sucked, Arianna descended down to her knees, and engulfed Hadrian in her mouth with one movement.  
  
Hadrian closed his eyes, as Arianna deep-throated his cock.  
  
“Seems like you were harboring some lustful thoughts for your future son-in-law, weren’t you, Arianna?” Hadrian fired back.  
  
She gave Hadrian a very passionate and slightly sloppy blowjob, pleasuring his length all over. The moisture of her lips, sealing around him caused a tingle to go through Hadrian. Arianna cupped his balls, playing with them very skillfully.  
  
“I hoped you would be that big,” Arianna said after removing her mouth from Hadrian’s length and stroking his cock. “I had no real idea...you would be this good...taste this...nice.”  
  
Hadrian’s big swollen balls received plenty of worship from Arianna, who sucked on both of those round testicles. A long hum followed, with Hadrian closing his eyes, and breathing in and breathing out. Arianna worshiped Hadrian’s balls while stroking his cock.  
  
The pleasure in Hadrian’s loins burst and splattered over Arianna’s face. She rose up and caught some of the spurting cum all over her tongue, sucking the seed down with greed. Watching the horny MILF just drink his seed like it was a divine gift caused Hadrian to twitch in her hand.  
  
“You’re so sexy,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Why don’t you get me nice and wet now, dear?” Arianna suggested.  
  
Hadrian pulled off Arianna’s bra and panties, revealing her nice, round breasts, and her pussy, cleanly shaven, and dripping wet. She looked her very best and Hadrian devoured the bounty. First, Hadrian attacked her breasts, and then moved down to worship Arianna’s fine belly button. A long lick before Hadrian spread Arianna’s legs and went down on her, to worship the Queen’s divine box.  
  
Arianna almost saw stars the moment Hadrian buried his able tongue into her hot, scorching box. An increasing pleasure just pushed deep inside of her body along with the tongue which worked magic. It could not be described as anything other than sweet, sinful, very divine magic. Arianna put her hands on the back of Hadrian’s head and rocked her hips back and forth, moaning very aggressively the further Hadrian drove his tongue deep into her sweet and scorching box.  
  
“YES!” Arianna cried out for him. “OH YES!”  
  
The future King did his duty and made Arianna’s wet, hot box, overflow with juices. Lapping them up, Hadrian smiled, circling his tongue around the edge and making Arianna just breath in with countless waves of pleasure.  
  
After pulling out of Arianna and leaving her in a daze, Hadrian pulled her up and ground his hard cock into her opening. Arianna collapsed on top of her lover, wrapping her arms around him. Her wet pussy was about ready to receive this large tool inside of her.  
  
“Inside me, please.”  
  
Hadrian positioned Arianna, who obviously had not been used to a cock this big. Regardless, he edged Arianna inside of her and her inner walls clamped down onto Hadrian. So smooth, so wet, and so hot, hugging Hadrian’s intruding member just as tightly and with just as much intensity as Rapunzel did.  
  
Arianna rocked back and forth on Hadrian and rode him like a stallion. She got a bit more than she bargained for, not that Arianna cared. She was just having the time of her life, riding Hadrian up and down. Hadrian worshipped her breasts and made Arianna just scream out for pleasure.  
  
“Oooh, you are more than worthy of being King!” Arianna cried in his ear.  
  
And here, Arianna proceeded to worship her future King’s body as much as possible with her body. Hadrian returned the favor. The long time ruler rose and descended down onto Hadrian’s muscular frame and took his big, large cock into her body.  
  
The positions switched, and Hadrian curled up Arianna as she laid on the edge of the bed. Hadrian shoved deep into Arianna. She clenched harder, crying out, more passion just rising through her body.  
  
“How could you be this good?” Arianna asked.  
  
“Your lovely daughter gave me a lot of practice,” Hadrian said.  
  
Hadrian planted many hard kisses on Arianna. The vigorous pounding continued and the Queen’s pussy felt like it was on fire. The only way to put out the fire, the scorching desire, was Hadrian’s thick, juicy cock just slamming into her and taking her all of the way.  
  
Arianna hoped he would ride this out all of the way. Her pussy, longed for him to empty his balls out into it. Those balls were large enough to seed every woman in the village. Arianna closed her eyes and went all of the way with this.  
  
A tensing up in his body followed. Hadrian sensed Arianna fly directly into heat. Every moment brought Hadrian into Arianna, with her pussy clamping down onto him. The Emerald Eyed Enchanter shoved his length into Arianna, burying himself all the way inside of her and taking her for a nice little joyride. Arianna closed her walls down around Hadrian and moaned out just a little bit more, taking Hadrian’s thick member inside of her for a nice, long ride.  
  
“Closer,” Hadrian said.  
  
“I want you to finish inside me,” Arianna said. “It’s...the only way.”  
  
Hadrian just smiled and hugged Arianna’s body in tight for the final few pumps. She closed around him, milking his large tool. Almost certainly draining his cum and assuring Hadrian impregnate the former Queen with his seed.  
  
Which Rapunzel and Hadrian talked about having done, but it seemed a long time off to actually implement the plan. Today, Hadrian breathed in the arousal and could feel Arianna coaxing him further and further. Hadrian buried himself inside of Queen’s womb and spilled his seed inside of her body.  
  
The eruption blasted Arianna’s womb, flooding it with Hadrian’s seed. Arianna cried out in success, the test of Hadrian’s worthiness being passed. And with flying colors, the more Hadrian’s bubbling seed just spilled into her, on a constant basis.  
  
Hadrian pulled himself out of Arianna and left her to pass out on the bed, breathing heavily, seed bubbling inside of her. Hadrian stuck with her and kissed Arianna to caused her to smile.  
  
“I hope I’m a fit king.”  
  
“Oh, you’re more than a fit King,” Arianna said as she ground her dripping hot pussy upwards against Hadrian’s cock and gave a startling shock to realize it had been hard again. “And up to go again...that’s lovely.”  
  
Always nice to have a partner who did not drift off to sleep after discharging, Arianna mused. Arianna wrapped her legs around Hadrian and pushed the potent young man inside of her.  
  
The future king and soon to be former Queen fucked long into night, only fueled by their own mutual lust. Hadrian would invite the Princess up later to join in on the fun, but right now, he enjoyed Arianna all by himself.  
 **End.**


End file.
